


Bawal

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: "Sa classroom may batas." ㅡ Kim Chiu, 2020
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Bawal

**Author's Note:**

> first filo fic. pasensyahan nyo na po ang kababawan ng mga salita. yan lang po kaya ko
> 
> at salamat sa opportunity! nag-enjoy ako isulat to.

Tulad ng sabi ni Kim Chiu, sa classroom may batas. Bawal magbenta ng kahit ano ang sino mang estudyante. Pero pag nagcomply daw na hindi magbenta, AY! Pwede na pala ikaw magbenta.

Ganito si Kyungsoo, negosyante sa edad na 16. Laging may notebook, ballpen at tupperware. Dinadagsa ng mga kaklase pag walang teacher. Pwedeng utang, pwedeng cash.

Madalas nauubos, pero minsan may mga natitira talaga.

"Jongin, tatlo na lang oh," iniisturbo nito ang kaklase sa pagbabasa ng komiks. "Kunin mo na. Bukas mo na bayaran. Ililista kita dito," sabi nya sabay sulat ng pangalan ng kaklase sa notebook nyang puno ng utang.

"Diba bawal yan?" Tanong ng kaklase. "Pwede kita isumbong."

"Grabe ka naman, Pres. Tikman mo na muna kasi. Libre na yung isa. Dalawa na lang babayaran mo." Pilit nyang dinidiin ang tupperware sa mukha ng isa. "Bawal rin kaya magdala ng komiks. Sumbong rin kita? Ikaw pa naman class president."

Halatang nanalo na si Kyungsoo sa laban. Kumuha na ng isa si Jongin at diretsong kinain nang buo ngunit nagtaka na lang sya na hindi na sya pinapansin at bumalik na sa pagbabasa ng komiks.

"Hoy, may dalawa pa."

Mahinang itinulak ni Jongin ang hawak nyang tupperware. "Ayoko na nga. Ang mahal na nga yan, ang liit pa. Saka sabi mo libre na itong isa."

"Hala, libre pag kinuha mo yung tatlo. Lugi naman ako sayo. Di ito pang-free taste. And FYI, tatlong piso lang ang isa, may sprinkles pa!" Agad syang tumalikod sa kaklase. "Sayang naman. Kay Sehun ko na lang sana binigay. Asan sya?"

ㅡ

Ganito naman si Jongin. Laging tahimik sa tabi, nagbabasa lang ng komiks na bawal rin sa classroom. Pero wala namang teacher kaya okay lang naman.

Pwede lahat ng bawal basta hindi lang nahuhuli. Class president sya ngayong school year tulad ng mga nakaraang taon buong high school. Pero siya rin mismo hindi sumusunod sa batas nila sa classroom.

Higit sa lahat, lingid sa kaalaman ng buong mundo, crush na crush nito ang kaklaseng si Kyungsoo simula pa nung 11 na taon pa lang sila. Hindi nga lang nya alam pano makipagkaibigan sa kaklase na madaling makisabay sa iba, hindi tulad nya. Maswerte lang siya at kinaibigan siya ni Sehun nung nagtransfer sya nung Grade 5 sa kalagitnaan ng school year.

Hanggang ngayon, malaki ang paghanga nito kay Kyungsoo na lagi lang naman niyang tinatarayan.

Minsan nagseselos na sya pero ano nga ba karapatan niya? Tulad ngayon. Sana kinuha na lang nya lahat ng graham balls na yun. Masarap naman talaga pero ganito talaga siya, mahirap makipagsabayan lalo na kay Kyungsoo.

Kunwari nagbabasa siya pero yung totoo, tinititigan nya ang kaibigan niyang si Sehun na masayang kinukuha ang dalawang natirang graham balls na para naman dapat sa kanya.

Hindi niya namalayan na parating na yung susunod na subject teacher nila nang biglang napaupo ang iba at dali-dali niyang itinago sa bag ang komiks nya.

"Hoy, nakadalawang balls pa ako kay Kyungsoo. Libre lang," Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya nang paupo na ito sa tabi niya.

 _Nakalibre ng dalawa?_ Eh bakit sa kanya isa lang, galit na agad. _Teka, may gusto ba si Kyungsoo kay Sehun?_

"First time ko nakakain nun kahit ilang araw na siyang nagbebenta. Natikman mo? Sarap diba?"

"Okay lang naman," sagot niya.

ㅡ

Sa mga sumunod na araw na may natitira pa sa binibenta ni Kyungsoo, iniiwasan na nitong lumapit kay Jongin. Taray kasi. Kung sino pa naman mayaman, siya pa ang mahilig sa libre.

"Kyungsoo! Akin na lang yan!" Tawag ni Sehun at minadali niyang lumapit sa kaklase.

"Di na libre to ah. Naka lima ka na. Sayang pa yung kita ko," mahinang sinabi kay Sehun. Pinilit niyang di na pansinin ang kaibigan nitong wala naman ibang alam kundi magbasa ng komiks.

"Ano ba pinag-iiupunan mo?" Tanong ng kaklase sabay kuha ng natitirang laman ng tupperware.

"Nasira kasi yung cellphone ko at kulang pa yung savings ko pambili."

"Magkano ba napupunta sayo?"

"Piso bawat isa." Napaisip siya. "Sehun, sabihin mo nga totoo. Mahal ba pag three pesos yung benta?"

"Di ah. Okay lang naman. Masarap naman eh. Sino ba nagsabi na mahal? Kung di niya afford, edi wag siyang bumili."

Binigyan niya ng tingin si Jongin na pansamantalang binalik rin sa kanya. "Basta. Salamat ha? Lista na kita dito."

ㅡ

Si Jongin ay hindi na mapakali. Hindi naman sila palaging nag-uusap ni Kyungsoo pero masama loob niya na iniiwasan na siya nito.

Lahat ng hindi nabibili napupunta lahat kay Sehun.

Dumating ang araw na medyo mahina ang kita ni Kyungsoo kaya nung nagsiuwian na, ang kaklase naiwan sa labas ng classroom, nag-iisip kung ano gagawin sa mga natirang paninda.

"Meron pa ba?" Tanong niya at lumingon naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero kitang-kita na napipilitan lamang ito.

"Medyo marami pa pero di parin to libre sayo."

"Akin na lang."

Biglang sumigla ang reaksyon ng kaklase. "Wala nang bawian ha?"

"Magkano ba lahat?"

"45 pesos lang naman."

Kinuha niya ang wallet niya mula sa bag at naglabas ng isang libo. "Eto, bayad."

"Grabe ka naman. Saan ko naman kukunin isusukli ko diyan?"

"Problema ko ba yan? Maghanap ka," mataray niyang sinabi. Kinuha niya ang buong tupperware at iniwan ang pera sa ibabaw ng bag ng kaklase bago siya mabilisang umalis.

Naghihintay na ang kotse sa labas, bumalik lang talaga siya para dito.

"HOY! JONGIN YUNG TUPPERWARE KO! DI KO YAN BINIBENTA!"

ㅡ

Nagdaan ang katapusan ng linggo nasa kay Jongin parin ang tupperware ni Kyungsoo. Medyo late na siya dumating. Nasa covered court na ang mga estudyante at kakarating pa lang niya sa classroom.

Bumungad sa kanya ang isang tupperware na puno ng cheesesticks na nakapatong sa armchair niya. May nakaipit na papel sa ilalim na may pangalan nya at nagsabing sa kanya lahat yan. _Kay Kyungsoo ba galing to?_

Ipinasok na lang muna niya sa bag bago umalis para hindi makita ng teacher. Baka mahuling nagbebenta si Kyungsoo, sayang pa ang kikitain nun.

Pagdating niya sa kanyang linya, nakita niyang lumingon si Kyungsoo na nakapila sa harap. Nakangiti ito sa kanya pero kahit saglit lang, nabuo na ang araw niya. Ito lang yata ang unang pagkakataon na ngumiti ang kaklase sa kanya at sa kanya lang talaga.

Lumipas ang dalawang subjects, recess na. Balik sa dating gawi, agad-agad nang may komiks sa kamay si Jongin.

"Kyungsoo! Wala ka bang benta ngayon?" Tanong ni Sehun sa tabi niya.

"Wala, kotang-kota na ako nung Friday pa. Nakabili na nga ako ng cellphone eh."

Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo na nasa harap na nila.

"Cheesesticks naman, baka naumay na si Jongin sa graham balls na yun," dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti na naman sa kanya. "May sukli ka pa pala."

"Magkano?" Tanong nya.

"Kulang pa ng 11 yang cheesesticks eh. Di na kasya. Kaya may 33 pesos ka pa sakin. Dun ko na rin kinuha pambayad sa inuwi mong tupperware ko at diyan sa binili kong bago"

Tamang-tama. May bibilhin sya sa presyo na yun. "Pabili."

"Bukas na nga. Iniwan ko dun sa bahay eh. Gawan na lang kita ulit."

"Hindi yun." Nagmadali siyang naghukay sa bag at inilabas ang kanyang cellphone.

"Hala. Bawal magdala niyan!" Sabi ni Sehun.

"Online shopping?" Pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"I'll buy the 11 digits of your cellphone number." Ipinatong niya sa kamay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone.

"Ha?"

"Tangina, pre," sabi ni Sehun na walang pumansin. "Sabi ko na nga ba may gusto ka kay Kyungsoo!" 


End file.
